A Night of Fierce Love (John Cena and Morgan Freeman)
by Venezuela
Summary: John Cena is a little bit miffed that Morgan Freeman has taken his dream job. But does it turn out that they're made for each other?
1. Night 1

It was Sunday night at the wrestling ring. Morgan Freeman had just been selected for the new WWE announcer. John Cena, who had always secretly desired the position for himself, was enraged. He found himself in the hallway, staring into Morgan Freeman's dressing room. Morgan Freeman did his hair in the mirror. "I know you're there, John," he said in a voice dripping with power.

John Cena looked down at the knife in his hand and then at Morgan. Why was he doing this? This beautiful man! It was wrong!

"I knew you'd be coming here tonight, John," Mr. Freeman said calmly. "You can put that knife away. I had a bed brought up to this room. We can watch the new movie that just came out on Netflix."

"And chill while we're doing it?"

Morgan reached down and pulled out a blue pill. "Whatever you want, son."

John Cena crawled into the bed. "I hope you know that just because I'm a big guy doesn't mean I don't like to get dominated..."

The pair made fierce love into the night. No one had even bothered to turn on the TV. All was well.


	2. Night 2

_You can't see me like this, John._ He thinks. "Sure, I can have coffee with you anytime," he says.

 _Don't you love me like I love you?_ He thinks. "C'mere, bby," he says.

 _I wish John would be more romantic._ He thinks. "Come over here Big Boy," he says.

 _Life is so unfair for us in the minority._ He thinks. 'I'll be _your_ slave, John," he says.

 _What if he's cheating on me?_ He thinks. "Just... be back for dinner."

Morgan Freeman got in the New York Taxi. He stared sullenly out the window because that's what you do when you're sad. Also, there was no conversation with the driver, he just somehow magically knew where to take him so he had enough time to contemplate things. _John just doesn't understand what I need from him!_ Part of Morgan was screaming, but the wiser part said, _Why don't you tell him then?_

John Cena worked hard to lay out a romantic, candlelit dinner for his lover. Morgan had tears in his eyes while they ate. "You- just- *hic* you appreciate me so much!" Morgan started bawling into his plate of spaghetti. John Cena smiled sadly and shook Morgan on his shoulder.

"Morgan! MORGAN!" Morgan finally looked up.

"What is it, John?"

"I- I have to tell you something. I- I'm pregnant."


	3. Night 3

_If I got locked away... and we lost it all today, tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

"YOU WOT M8?" Morgan Freeman demanded. Suddenly he had the urge to run up to the roof of their massive penthouse. He got to the top when suddenly he heard a booming megaphone.

"MR. FREEMAN DESIST YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE MURDER OF... BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH!"

Three police helicopters landed and the doors swung open, SWAT officers bearing assault rifles took aim. A tall, skeletal blond woman dove out in a crazy gymnastics routine, wearing a bulletproof blue leotard that read "police." She introduced herself. "Good evening Mr. Freeman, I am Claudia Vlyonshoansky, Russian Olympic gymnast first, police chief second. You are coming with me." Two of her officers came up behind Morgan, and then everything went black.

 **Flashback (John) -**

"We shouldn't be doing this..." John whispered nervously to the man sprawled out across his couch.

"Oh, shut up!" said Benedict Cumberbatch in his accent that so aroused John. "Shut up and paint me like one of your WWE girls!"

 **Author's Note:** We're loving how short these chapters are turning out!


	4. Night 4

Morgan sat in his cell, crying into his hands. He hadn't killed anyone! But Ms. Claudia Vloanwhateversky wouldn't have it. A large man in dog catcher's uniform came down to his cell. He had a name tag that said Wayne John and was carrying a very banana-shaped briefcase.

"Hello," said Wayne John. "I am your Warden. You have a visitor."

Martin Luther King Jr. strolled into the room. "We weren't supposed to let anyone in but this one was a special case," the Warden continued.

"Well well well," said MLK. "Fancy seeing you here, Mr. Freeman. You know after all these years I never forgot. I HAVE A DREAM! A DREAM IN WHICH ME AND MY LOVER CAN LIVE IN PEACE AND BE UNITED IN HOLY MATRIMONY! That was the speech, Morgan, that was the speech," Martin spat on the ground. He grabbed the bars of the dimly lit cell and shook them. "IF YOU WEREN'T BEHIND THOSE BARS I'D KILL YOU!" The Warden moved quickly, drawing from the banana-shaped briefcase a banana-shaped taser, which he inserted rectally into Martin Luther King Jr.

Suddenly everything was a blur. The Warden fell over with the unconscious MLK, and everything went black.

When Morgan woke he was naked spinning in a rusty metal bird cage. A pale face stood out in the darkness. "Nice to see you again Mr. Freeman."


	5. Night 5

Benedict Cumberbatch strutted around Morgan's cage. "I have been watching you, Morgan. I know your deepest secrets and your darkest fears. I think I said that the wrong way around. Whatever. The point is, I've seen you making love to my fiancé. I have watched in the darkest hours of the night."

" _Your_ fiancé? He's _my_ husband!"

"Hmm. Liar. Why should I believe you."

"Because he FUCKED YO BITCH!" Martin Luther King Jr. screamed, riding a massive eagle down and attacking Benedict. The eagle picked Benedict up and knocked him unconscious on the ground, then undoing Morgan's bonds. The naked Morgan Freeman looked up at Martin.

"Martin? But? The eagle...?"

"That's what you get for being an American hero."

"Martin I love you so much!"

The couple tied up Benedict Cumberbatch and then made sweet sweet love.


	6. Night 6

Morgan, John and Martin were bored, sitting at a back table of a wedding. Lil Johnie, John's bastard son, giggled happily. The three adults had been in a happy polygamous relationship for almost a year now, never hesitating to make love in a threesome in public.

Morgan's eyes glazed over as the groom and bride danced happily. Benedict Cumberbatch was dressed smartly in a crisp red suit, twirling some prostitute he had met and married in California, Justin Bieber. John watched on, wistful but glad. He had everything he needed right at that table with him. He turned to his husbands.

"Come on guys. Let's go fuck on the dance floor." All was well.


End file.
